Clan INFAMOUS Redux
by Big K Studios
Summary: Clan INFAMOUS is a massive mark hunting clan that was exiled by King Raminas for their rowdy behavior. But when Queen Ashe the new ruler of Dalmasca admits them back in, all hell breaks loose. Join Clan INFAMOUS as they take on new marks in the FFXII world as well as new Mark Hunting Clans created by Judge Zargabaath. WANT TO CREATE YOUR OWN CLAN? SEE CHAPTER 4 FOR DETAILS!
1. Book of Bones: Chp1

"I understand that you and your clan have been exiled from Rabanastre for some 9 years now. A lot has happened in that time and one must learn to forgive...especially in my position. So, Primo...I hereby grant you and Clan Infamous admittance into the city...once more." Queen Ashe and her royal court stood above a clan of kneeling hunters that ranged in the numbers of hundreds before them.

With Queen Ashe's creed, the entire clan jumped up throwing their helms and armor pieces into the air screaming for joy. The leader, Primo stood up with a grin on his face. He held his palms up to his clan to silence them and the massive horde shushed up quickly to hear him out.

"_To our homeland we have returned...as thanks to our new Queen Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca for letting us return. We shall slay this kingdoms most powerful beasts! In the name of our lady herself!" _

"YEAAAH!"

"IN-FA-MOUS!"

"IN-FA-MOUS!"

"IN-FAAA-MOUSSSSSS!"

As the crowds cheered themselves on, a priest knelled down to Ashe's throne beside her. "Are you sure about this m'lady? Letting in this band of hoodlums? The late King had them exiled because of their rough and ruthless nature."

"This land is their home as well. I will not deny any who are of Dalmascan Blood to their home." The Queen leered up at the adviser whom simply nodded his head and stepped back.

_**Clan Infamous, **__a clan that was started by a young street rat before the plague and long before the war between Dalmasca, Nabradia and the Empire to the north, Archadia. The boy, Fiera Razdayel was a young man whom had a passion for hunting. His parents were both great hunters whom died in a battle against the ferocious Hell Wyrm._

Since then the young Fiera committed his life to hunting down the Hell Wyrm and avenging his parent's death.

_Along the road however his goal became stagnate and disoriented as he became more and more popular amongst the citizens of Rabanastre being only 15 years old and hunting down really high classed marks. Eventually his fame grew and with it came followers and underlings. _

_He created Rabanastre's second Monster Hunting Clan behind Clan Centurio, known as Clan INFAMOUS and went by the name Primo Nexus. Clan INFAMOUS spanned to nearly 105 rowdy and unique members with otherworldly power, races and personalities. They thrived as a business and rivaled Centurio even. But their arrogance and tenacity for the art of hunting led them all down the path of destruction. _

_Literally leveling city streets and corners with their spats, fits of rage and drunken boxing. Eventually King Raminas had the Clan exiled and Clan INFAMOUS for the past 9 years (over the plotline of Final Fantasy XII and Revanant Wings) have stayed in exiled in the Westersands. _

_Until now...after learning that King Raminas was no longer in power and Rabanastre was free of Archadian oppression. They have returned and with Ashe's blessing...allowed to return to the city...which is were our story...BEGINS..._

* * *

_**Clan INFAMOUS Redux **_

* * *

**Book of Bones**

**Chapter 01: Welcome back, Primo Nexus!**

**In the Streets of Rabanastre's East End. **

The bustling streets of Rabanastre's East End were as lively as they were nine years ago, bangaa couriers and Seeq workers were dragging huge pieces of wood and metal across the streets for construction and expansion of the city. Muggers eyed the rich and powerful as they strolled back and forth flaunting their gold and jewelry while shopping.

Warriors dropped into weapon's shops and mages made their way to the Magicks stands. It was as if time hadn't touched this place. I stood in the East End square looking up at a tall abandoned building which had boarded up windows and doors, it was the one place in East End that didn't look like it was just built.

Over the top was an old dusty sign that read, **C-an I-FAM—S**

Our old sign had been worn and beaten ragged like someone was intentionally hitting it with a blunt object. "Damned Centurio...I know it was them who had accosted our sign and flag." A white haired viera with full round sky blue stepped up beside me. She had long curly white hair and she wore a white doctor's coat with thin vieran clothing underneath.

She folded her arms under her breasts and sighed. "Well, at the very least they could have tore it down but they didn't so I guess it's fine."

"At least that huh?" I smiled back at her. I

This viera was known as 'Stitches'. She's one of the leading physician and medic in the Clan head of the medical team which consists of ten really talented white mages. Not only is she skilled at medical magicks, she's also a powerful hunter and one of the very first huntresses to join Clan INFAMOUS back when I was still just a kid. She's one of my best friends.

I looked behind her seeing nothing but the wind blowing along an old script of paper. "Where is everyone else?"

"Enjoying their admittance I presume...they're running all over the place seeing the new and old things Rabanastre has to offer." Stitches replied with another sigh. "Those lazy bums, the least they can do is come and help spruce up the Clan House."

"Heh, it's fine." I tore down the boards covering the door then made my way into the dust, rat and bug infested building we used to call home. Upon entering I noticed the massive Clan Hall. Which was just a spacious livingroom with tables, chairs, a bar table and even a small stage for performances such as singing and dancing.

My clan and I spent a lot of time here when we weren't hunting, just shooting the shit and having fun. My clan was...no...still is...my only family. "So nostalgic...I remember when Butterfingers tried to belly dance up here with Cupcake. They both fell on their faces huhuhuh..." The viera giggled referring to two other members of the clan.

In Clan INFAMOUS we have over 105 members and each of them I gave specific nicknames, which was then turned to their family names. Each member of Clan INFAMOUS has a 'family' name. Their names are is their signal, their code, their way of knowing who they are and where they belong.

My name, Primo Nexus or rather 'First Link' is also my family name.

"Lord Primo!" A voice echoed through the Clan Hall.

Both Stitches and I looked back seeing a girl with deep set gray eyes. Her medium-length, curly and luxurious hair was the color of ripe plums and worn in a severe style. She was about two inches shorter than me wearing a white suit with a miniskirt and high thigh socks. On her back was a broad sword with a green handle and rose bud for the butt of the hilt.

"Ivy. " I said looking back at her.

Ivy was another member of Clan INFAMOUS, a rather dull and nonchalant girl with strange powers over plants which she uses her sword, Rafflesia, to control. "What is it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's Doughbelly and Topper again. Their fighting..."

I sighed angrily then marched outside and into the streets, Ivy and Stitches followed closely behind me until we made our way to a crowd of people circling around two men who were at each other's throats. A 6'8 bald man with a dark complexion and round belly with giant broad axe in his hands. And a smaller skinny man with daggers in a black suit with spiky green hair.

"BASTARD I WAS TALKING TO THAT VIERA WOMAN FIRST HOW DARE YOU!"

"AS IF SHE'D EVER FALL FOR YOU FATTY!"

"DON'T CALL ME FAT! I'M JUST BIIIIIG BOOOOONED!"

With that Doughbelly thrust his huge axe down in an attempt to chop Topper in two, the twin dagger wielding man was just about to move when suddenly a red ball bounced out in front of him. A small child came laughing and running out to pursue the ball, completely ignorant of the scene that was occurring.

Topper noticed him at the last second but he was getting ready to jump already and Doughbelly didn't have the power to stop himself. I quickly stomped down and dashed between the broad axe and the child, blocking the blade of the giant axe with the wrist of one of my metal gloves.

PACHANG!

A concussive shockwave blew back most of the weak from the crowd but I held the child's hand to stop him from flying away. I glared at Doughbelly and his eyes widened and his body froze. "B-Boss...I..." I turned away from him then knelled down grabbing the ball and handing it to the boy.

"That was awesome." He said to me.

I pet his head and he ran off. "We were just allowed back into the city and you're already starting this BULLSHIT?!" I roared at the two of them.

"Sorry Boss...he-he was..." Doughbelly tried to explain but I cut him off.

"How many feet are in 20 miles?" I asked.

Topper and Doughbelly looked at one another.

"There are precisely 105,600 feet in 20 miles." Stitches said from the sidelines.

"I don't wanna see your faces until you've gone out there and ran every last one of them." I pointed to the gate of the city.

Topper and Doughbelly looked at eachother then their heads drooped low as they turned towards the gate to start their laps. "Ivy, go with them to make sure they do."

Ivy shrugged. "Okay."

With that I sighed watching them go. "To continue to stay in this city we can't be as crazy as we were...we have to keep ourselves under control. " I said looking back at Stitches.

Stitches smiled at me. "You seem a lot more mature. I like this new responsible Primo."

"Shaddap...assemble the Clan in the Clan Hall. First order of business, we have to get the Clan House up and running again."

**Author's Note: Clan INFAMOUS returns! But the clan house has become a mess! It's time to clean it up and what better way to raise money than hunting monsters! All kinds of new marks have sprouted up all over the world as well as other clans to stop them? Can Clan INFAMOUS a clan that has been exiled for 9 years, make their glorious comeback? **

**CLAN ROSTER: **

**Primo Nexus  
Clan Member: No.1  
**"**The Leader of Clan Infamous, a clan he started when he was 15 years old. Now 24, older and wiser the blonde haired leader is ready to take his clan in a new direction. Primo's name Primo Nexus literally means 'First Link'. Being he is the first member and the link that connects the clan together. He fights primarily with his fists combining martial arts and magick together." **

**Stitches  
Clan Member: No.3  
"The head medical magicks operator and Primo's personal assistant. Stitches is from a rare tribe of viera, stationed in the Salikawood known as the Xerxes Viera. They have lighter complexions and crystal light blue eyes as the signature for their race. Stitches was a master Woodwarder and Salve Maker before she left her clan to view the outside world and eventually became a part of Clan INFAMOUS." **

**Ivy  
Clan Member: No.74  
"The nonchalant, little diva Ivy is a plant master who specializes in all sorts of plants, herbs and shrubbery. Her sword 'Rafflesia' looks like a massive rose with a blade extending from the flower's nucleus. It also has the mysterious power to grow plants which she can control." **

**Doughbelly  
Clan Member: No.88  
"The massive power house who denies all claims that he is fat by replying with 'I'm just big boned'. Despite his grotesque appearance he approaches the ladies with utmost confidence. He often fights with Topper, another member of the Clan. Despite always fighting with Topper the two of them always hang out together. He battles using a giant broad axe which is nearly as big as his own body." **

**Topper  
Clan Member: No.87  
"Joined only a few months before Doughbelly, Topper was once a thief who joined Clan INFAMOUS to escape the law. But after staying with the Clan for a few months he came to enjoy their company and decided to stay a member for life. He became close friends with Doughbelly and fight with him constantly over stupid things." **


	2. Book of Bones: Chp2

**Book of Bones**

**Chapter 02: Crazy Mornings!**

It was the middle of the night, the Clan House was full to capacity, the Clan Hall was dimly lit with candle lights against every wall. The lightning was good, not nearly as good as it used to be. The serpent and white grape wine was still good, it aged over 9 years but it was still pretty tasty.

It was like a full cafeteria, everyone was gossiping and murmuring through the crowd. I had a glass of serpent wine in hand as I made my way up onto the stage. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! PRIMO'S ON THE STAGE!" A man in a faceless helm shouted slamming his fist down on his table so hard it sent a shockwave through the entire building.

"Thanks, Boomer." I said to him and he raised his glass to me. "At any rate, we've been let back into Rabanastre. But as you can see...we have to start from the bottom again. We have to raise funds to get our home back to it's former glory. Which means lots and lots of mark hunting...and it's going to be a lot more competitive this time around. There are other clans other than Clan Centurio that's out there slashing for money. So we have to step it up."

"Screw those wankers! We can handle a little competition." A woman with long silver hair roared as she sat on the bar table holding a massive keg of wine with one hand. She wore nothing but a pair of black slacks which were rolled up to her knees and a bikini top.

With her a lot of men and women began to cheer and raise fits. "Clan INFAMOUS is back bitch! We can handle anything!"

I could do nothing but smile. "Hm...perhaps you guys are right. We'll be taking on the tough marks, we will thrive and our home will be back...and look even flashier."

"Now now now...Boss...let's not forget the incident that happened today between Topper and Doughbelly." A mysterious voice said from above. Everyone looked up to see a single man standing upside down on the ceiling. He had grape purple hair and glowing silver eyes and wore a full black ninja suit with two twin scythes on his back.

"Silent." I said his name.

He looked back at the rest of the Clan. "All of you have to keep yourselves under control this time. Queen Ashelia has granted us this to come back to our homeland...I will not leave it again. So no drunk bar fights, no loud trash talking the city guard, no fights in the streets...eh you get the picture. If you find the need to do all of these things then go do it in another city!"

I stepped forward as well. "I stand by what Shadow said. We can't be as crazy as we were 9 years ago...Lest you want to return to the desert living off scraps and unhireable by the public?"

"Noway! There's no way I wanna go back to that." Butterfingers a small girl in a suit was sitting on Doughbelly's head.

"Then we must improve our behavior now. Got it?" Stitches added as she walked up onto the stage beside me.

"AYE AYE!"

* * *

_**The Next Morning... **_

I woke up the next morning in my old bed, it was a king sized mattress in a large 1000 square foot room with balcony window that had a nice breeze blow in during the night. Over the years my mattress had gotten hard, wall paper was peeling and all of the furnishings I had were riddled with cobwebs.

I didn't even make an attempt to clean any of it, because I sucked at cleaning and two I was too lazy.

But all things considered, it was good waking up in Rabanastre again, my home. Back during our 9 years of exile we'd lived in an encampment that we created out in the Westersands. Because of the King's exile it gave us a bad rep with our former clients and no one would hire us. So we went along doing odd jobs and just barely managing to scrap by. Having so many mouths to feed.

But all of that is over now.

I stood up and got dressed into one of my old suits a white button up and black suit with my signature long collar cape. In Clan INFAMOUS despite our rowdy-pirate like barbarian behavior, we all dressed nice in suits. I really love tailor made suits, back in the day I had all of my cloths custom made from a tailor in Archadian who would come to Rabanastre once every three months.

My new suit fit like a glove, looks like my body hasn't really grown that much.

Once I had all of my cloths on, as if on que my mahogany double doors were kicked open and rushing in was a girl with jet black hair designed in two huge puffs. She came at me naked with all of her business showing and her breasts bouncing. Her pale naked body leaped through the air and drop kicked me in the face, completely flooring me to the ground.

"Ouch..." I said laying flat.

"G'morning! It's so great to wake up in a house again nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" She stretched.

"Pain. How many times have I told you...PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHS!" I screamed at her.

"But Pain doesn't like wearing cloths! Cloths are so itchy and formal...Pain hates it! Pain hates it!" The energize little 17 year old bounced all around my room. She crawled on walls, hung from my chandelier, rolled on the floor, ran in circles around me and crawled all over me like a monkey on a branch.

I grabbed her by her head and peeled her off of me like the skin off of a banana. "Listen, you're a girl...you can't keep running around naked like this."

"But..." Pain started.

"No buts, go and put on some cloths or you can't go outside." I said flicking her away like a piece of garbage or a booger.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She flew back through my doorway.

I walked out into the hallway where a bunch of clan members were running around with tooth brushes in their mouths, half naked or screaming at one another to use the bathroom first. I swear this clan house was like an orphanage at times. There were members of all different ages from 12 all the way to 40.

In the morning it was hectic because everyone wanted breakfast and there was only two chefs who prepared breakfast, lunch and dinner. Everyone crowded around the northeast corner of the Clan Hall which was the food stand, behind the stand were two members. Sugar and Spice.

Sugar was a beautiful pink haired woman with dark brown skin with amber colored eyes. She wore a white chef's hat on her head with a white apron, beside her Spice was a short boy with spiky black hair with a red headband and a white chef's suit with a matching red apron.

"This morning's breakfast includes, Cockatrice scrambled eggs, Honey pancakes and freshly brewed orange juice." Sugar announced to the crowd. "Single file! Single file now! Everyone will get a plate!" As she announced to the clan members and handed out plates, behind her Spice was working the fire grill and hot plates.

Though the house was still pretty ragged, that was also a good sight to see. My clan being under a roof and receiving hot meals. But seeing everyone grab plates and chow down was beginning to make me a little hungry too. Not to mention thirsty.

"Hey Primo! Over here!"

I turned my head to see in another corner of the hall was a man with bright fire colored hair and black tattoo's all over his face with a burgundy colored suit. He wore his suit rather messy with the shirt untucked and the tie loosened. "Yo...got ya this." He spun a plate on his index finger with a muffin on it.

I grabbed the blueberry muffin and hoffed it down as well as a glass of orange juice, it really hit the spot. "Thanks Heat..." I said dropping the glass in front of him.

"It's been how long since our last spar?"

With that said I sort of stopped feeling a killing intent coming from in front of me.

**[Battle BGM: "The Mirror's Truth" by In Flames]**

I spun around seeing Heat thrust towards me launching his foot at me as a katana ejected from his pants leg. I leaned backwards dodging the blade and the it retracted into his pants leg and five more katanas ejected from his right sleeve as if by command. I side stepped the strike and slid backwards a bit.

"Definitly nostalgic...during our exile everyone was so busy with trying to earn money for the guild. There was hardly any time for battles...it's been so long since I challenged you boss. I wonder if you still got it." With that four katanas ejected from Heat's sleeves, two blades shot from his shoulders, another from his pants leg and two from his knees. Blades erupted from everywhere all over his body.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I told you that this kind of fighting is prohibited."

The clan hall was completely silent, clan members came rushing from their rooms to the clan hall some of them still in their underwear, others completely nude. It didn't matter to them.

"Alright...Boooooss!" He leaped into the air and came flying down like a bladed hawk. **"Sky Slayer Fullbring!" **

"If you really want to do this then...you leave me no choice." I said leaping into the air to dodge his sky slayer technique. He shredded the floor boards below and looked up at me. I flipped up to the ceiling and pulled out my metal armored gloves then slipped them on over my hands and flew back down at Heat whom looked up at me.

"**Sky Slayer Wing Slasher!" **

I filled my right fist with fire magicks and it burst into flames like a torch. **"Wyrm Rake Fist!" **

POW!

His blades and my fist collided causing both of us to jerk backwards, with that I flipped backwards with my momentum flying back and hitting the ceiling again then thrusting down at him. **"Cross Edge!" **I said slashing both of my palms in an X slash causing a burning X to appear over Heat's chest.

"Gaaaaahhhhh!" Heat shouted in pain as his katanas dropped from his sleeves, his shoulders, knees and pants legs.

I stood up from a kneeling position behind him and watched him fall on his face.

**Battle Over: BGM Ends **

Challenges from Clan members wasn't anything new, they would often to battle against me to test their own strength. But like Heat had said, it has been so long since anyone has challenged me. We were all worried about surviving so badly for the next day over the past 9 years, there's no telling how much pent up aggression the Clan has. I looked back at the crowd of silent clan members to see them staring at me like a pack of hungry wolves.

"I'll take you on any time you wish." I said just seconds before walking out the front door.

**Author's Note: Mornings in the Clan House is so hectic! But now it's time to start the day Primo!**

**CLAN ROSTER: **

**Boomer  
Clan Member: No.22  
"Boomer's family name is well placed for he has the strangest ability to amplify his voice to make shockwaves as well as create shockwaves with his fists or really any part of his body. He fights using a sledgehammer and wears thick armor over his suits." **

**Boozehound  
Clan Member: No.77  
"Boozehound is the silver haired woman with the keg. Boozehound is a beautiful busty woman but drinks like a fish. She is seen almost all the time drinking beer or some form of alcohol. She has otherworldly strength and is nearly 10x stronger than doughbelly. She uses a trident on her hunts."  
**

**Silent**  
**Clan Member: No.13**  
**"Silent is a ninja from Rozarria who joined Clan INFAMOUS to service Primo whom he believes will become a great lord one day. He is an assassin type hunter who prefers a quick kill rather than a long drawn out battle. He fights mostly behind the scenes and also gathers secrets for the Clan. His weapons by choice are twin scythe blades."**

**Best Pain**  
**Clan Member: No.25**  
**"Best Pain is a spunky energetic 17 year old girl whom loves Primo like an older brother. Her older brother Brice was once a painter who traveled all over the world but when he was killed by a powerful mark. She committed herself to finding the mark and ending him. She loves Primo because Primo looks exactly like her older brother Brice. (Only Brice's hair is black, Primo's is blonde). She is completely aloof sometimes and oblivious to people's feelings around her. She also speaks in the third person. She's a very powerful girl in the field of endurance. Her name is Best Pain because she can handle a full on gore strike from a Behemoth King and still stand back up. She can take a lot of punishment. Her weapon of choice are her powerful legs."**

**Sugar**  
**Clan Member: No.41**  
**"She joined at the same time as her younger brother Spice. Sugar like her name suggests, specializes in baking sweets. Despite her field of cooking she is still a huntress, able to take down monsters if needed. Her weapon of choice is a giant kitchen knife which she uses a lot like Cloud using his Buster Sword."**

**Spice**  
**Clan Member: No.42**  
**"Joined at the same time as his older sister, Sugar. Spice is just 14 years old yet he knows his way around the kitchen. He is a damn near gourmet chef. But much like his sister, cooking isn't his only talent. He also hunts, he and Sugar go on different hunts from the rest of the Clan. Being the cooks they must hunt down monsters to cook for the Clan. Spice battles using a rifle much like a traditional hunter."**


	3. Book of Bones: Chp3

**Book of Bones**

**Chapter 03: The Skull Thief**

_It's good being back in the old house again and strolling the streets of Rabanastre without being harassed by the city guard. The world was as it should be for me, my clan was off the unforgivably hot desert sands and back onto the cool local streets. And just that alone had my heart at ease. _

_But not ALL is well, our home was abandoned for 9 years. It has collected dust and pretty much a hostile, condemn zone. The weapons crafters in the clan, there are about twenty of them. Have committed to rebuilding the house but they can only do so much when we've no money._

_Not only that but the abandoned home had collected loads of proper back tax that we owe to the kingdom. It's a total mess._

_All of the hunters have gathered and are out taking on all sorts of jobs, hunting and non-hunting to pay the bills. That includes myself. The clan is going to be pretty busy for the next couple of months. _

I made my way into the Sandsea Bar which was where I would always go when I needed information on a certain mark or client. Tomaj, the Bar Keep and owner of the Sandsea was an old friend of mine. I pushed open the swinging doors to the stench of whisky, rum and piss. A smell I wasn't particularly fond of nor did I miss.

My cape covered my entire figure down to my waist revealing only my legs as I strolled in. "Well if it isn't Primo! The rumors are true, Clan INFAMOUS really is back." A large pepper red lump of a Seeq stood up from a round table, his large belly pushing the table out from beneath him. Sitting with him were lots of feminine escorts(prostitutes) both of hume and viera variety.

I knew this Seeq well, his name is Gaspard. A high level S-Class Hunter working under Montblanc's Clan Centurio. He branded a black eyepatch over his left eye with large gashes along his arms and chest from former marks that nearly killed him. Strapped to his back was a spiked mace that looked like a black sea urchin.

"I always told myself if you bastards ever came back a 1000 years would be too damn soon." He snorted rounding the table to appear before me.

"And here I was telling myself the same thing. Enjoying Montblanc's spoils? You really should learn to split your commission with your clan." I said with a cocky grin.

Gaspard grinned back and I fixed my face a little. "Looks like you have been gone awhile boy." He playfully hit me in the chest causing me to slide backwards a little. He knew he couldn't control his strength but he hit me out of a joke, or so that's what he would tell the guard if we both got to fighting right here in the bar. "I've got my own clan now...Clan Hogback. Clan Centurio isn't the thriving clan it used to be. It's now rank 7 in Dalmasca."

My eyes widened. "Nani?"

"You heard me shit fer brains, you and Montblanc aren't on top any more. My Clan Hogback is in rank 3rd right now...you can't even touch us. Gwuahahauahahauaha!" He laughed sounding like a croaking frog with a rock stuck in his throat. "The Clan Ranking Polls aren't governed by the capital and the King. So you guys are still on it...but do you know what rank Clan INFAMOUS is now in all of Ivalice?"

I lowered my head and murmured to myself. "I don't even wanna..."

"Rank 14th! Gwuahahahahahauhauhauha!" He croaked and laughed.

Despite the circumstances I was actually quite thrilled to be on the bottom. I looked up at Gaspard with my usual smile. "That's amusing." My reaction wasn't what he expected.

"Nani?" He looked down at me raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks for the info Gaspard, to be quite frank I was hoping there would be more competition when we got back. INFAMOUS and Centurio at eachother's throats was getting pretty dull. Rank 14th huh? So there are 12 other new Clans aside from my clan and Montblanc's clan. Plus you got a clan too...this oughta be fun climbing to the top again." I said with a grin. Gaspard's cheeky laughter was turned to a low antagonizing growl. As if he were going to force me into a bad mood or something.

I walked past him patting his bulky shoulder then headed straight for the bar. "See you at the top, Gaspard."

_How Mark Hunter ranks as far as Clans go is like this: Hunt the most powerful marks, the more marks you rake in. The more points you get. S rank Marks get 5 points, A rank is 4, B is 3, C is 2, D is a mark is completed and the mark hunter collects the bounty on it, the deal is automatically ran through the nearest kingdom as a legal exchange of services. That's where the Big Game Mark Hunters Association or BGMHA(BIGMA) comes in. They tally up the points add it to the Clan's overall ranking. _

_Because Clan INFAMOUS has been gone for 9 years, other Clans have come along and raked up points that far surpass the accumulated points of INFAMOUS. Since my clan hasn't been active the entire time we just kept dropping lower and lower on the rankings to the point that whenever a new Clan came along we were automatically dropped below them. _

_This is going to be fun...I love climbing to the top. _

I sat at the bar and Gaspard relaxed himself with his women sticking his large purple tongue down their throats, I guess since hume and viera mouths are so small and his is so huge. That's his equivalent of a kiss across species. It was really a disgusting sight, everyone else in the bar pretended not to look.

"Primo!"

I heard a familiar voice, as I looked up I spotted Tomaj. He still looked as plain and uninteresting as he always did. Dirty brown hair in a messy fashion with a tattered green vest. "Tomaj! You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you. Still dressing in snazzy suits despite being a hunter...it's kinda contradictory really. Like you're going to go take your marks out for dinner or something." He chuckled.

I laughed with him. "Only the really pretty ones."

We both laughed for a moment before the conversation took a turn for the usual. Information gathering. "So Tomaj, I've got a problem...as you know I'm back but my guild house has gone to shit. I need money to get the house back up to the way it used to be."

"Yeah and I'm mighty glad you're back too. These new hunter clans are a rather sour lot...they're more like pirates rather than hunters. Anyway I've got work for you if you want it." He said pointing up to the banister behind the bar. "But it's not a hunting job...sorry."

On the banister was a vacant spot between a large portrait of Dalmasca and a Werewolf's blade. Obviously something was missing. "Don't worry about it, I have to get money where I can. Tell me about the job..."

"Afew years ago a hunter brought in this huge Wyrm's skull to pay off his tab. At first I wasn't good on the idea but after a day of thought I took it and hung it up. Before I knew it business doubled and I even had to hire more hands. The Wyrm's skull brought in lots of customers! But just a few days earlier...I woke up here and it was swiped. Business is dropping, I need my lucky Wyrm head back." Tomaj explained crossing his arms to his chest.

I nodded. "Okay, well why not hire a hunter to go out and get a different wyrm's skull."

Tomaj shook his head. "No way, that particular skull belongs to the Dalmascan Ring Wyrm! It's very rare and unique...I hate it appraised by a few hunters and they told me everything I needed to know about it. The Dalmascan Ring Wyrm has four extra fangs at the back of it's jaw and the top of it's skull has a very distinct dent at the top. No other Wyrm has that! If I brought in a new Wyrm head then the hunters would know it's a fraud."

"Weird...well have you tried getting into contact with the Hunter who gave it to you? Maybe he came back for it once he realized how valuable it really was." I tried but Tomaj's entire demeanor drooped.

"I know! I know! I tried him but it turns out he's actually dead. He died on a hunt...his body was found just a few months ago in the Zertinan Caverns. That was way before the Wyrm Skull was swiped." Tomaj clapped his hands together. "You gotta find it for me, Primo. I know you don't have a lot of leads and it looks damn near impossible...but I need a break here. Business has fell off since the skull was taken! I need it back...it's my lucky charm!"

"Relax Tomaj, I'll help you find it."

With that he grabbed both of my hands and shook them. "Thank you! Oh thank you! Thank you!"

"Alright alright." I pulled my hands back then left the bar.

I made my way over to the petition board then turned around to survey the entire bar. I had to find a lead somewhere, someone has to know something. "I v'eard about zhat quest you 'ust accep'd, Boss mon." My eyes widened hearing an old raspy voice. I looked to my right seeing a sky blue bangaa with golden earrings hanging from his droopy ears. He had a cross shaped scar on his snout and a long pipe with a golden tip hanging from his mouth.

"Ziggy." I responded to my Clan member.

He raised one his hands. "Yo."

"Any suggestions?" I asked turning away to look at the room again.

"'Frobably zhe same zhing you are v'oing now, mon." He took a puff of his pipe. "Zomeone should know of zomezhing, mon."

"I could use a bit of help, you wanna tag along for this one buddy?" I asked.

Ziggy nodded blowing another beam of smoke through the air. "It would be an honor, mon."

"Then let us begin the investigation." I said.

**Author's Note: The investigation to the find the stolen Ring Wyrm's head is on! **

**CLAN ROSTER: **

**Ziggy  
Clan Member: No.15  
"Ziggy is a bangaa species. He is unique with his cross accent of french and jamaican. He was the 15****th**** member of the Clan and despite his looks is one of the most powerful. He is an alchemic genius whom specializes in creating and using bombs in the heat of combat. He was once arrested and thrown in Nalbina Dungeon for his crimes but escaped by the skin of his teeth. He has a son and ex-wife who live on Phon Coast that want nothing to do with him, but he sends them gil from his jobs." **


	4. Create your Own Clan

**Welcome fans of many ages (If you read my stories and you're 12 or under...good for you.) **

**Anyways, I know most of the ass kicking action and monster hunting having jumped off yet but that's good thing especially since none of the other clans have revealed themselves yet. If you've read my stories then you know I like experiences that make everybody who reads happy, I like getting you in depth with my story and coming to know and love my alternate spinoffs of Square Enix's worlds.(Which I ravage and sometimes utterly destroy. XD) **

**In this particular story however things will be a little different, instead of creating just one core character for the story. I'll give you...the readers and future explorers of this story. A chance to...essentially build your own clan. For some of my regular friends who read my stories I've already gone through the liberty of creating your clans already. (Lucas Bane, Zalger248/Pikpixie,Hikari-Angel, Realms of Destiny, Noxis and Big Bad Bunny) **

**For you guys it's all just a matter of filling your clan's roster with characters. I've also gone through the liberty of gathering all of the Ocs you've ever given me for past stories and adding them to your individual clans. (That should be interesting.) **

**Now, for those of you who don't read my stories and new to this experience. All of the features I've mentioned above apply. **

**Send to me through Personal Message these things if you're interested: **

**Clan Flag:  
Clan Name:  
Clan Leader: **

**Send me these three things if you're interested in having a clan created. If you send me the PM I'll give you the next step in the process. And don't worry about such things like being over crowded and overrun with Ocs. I have a method to prevent that.**

* * *

**ON A SIDE NOTE: Just saw the "Man of Steel" movie and I must say...that move is so damn good it's fucking retarded! I have to see that shit again. I don't really do the whole...double feature seeing a movie twice shit. I mean the only time I went to go see a movie twice was to see the Dark Knight Rises. Man of Steel, geezus...I must see that again. Christopher Nolan knows what the hell he's doing when it comes to super hero movies. I mean I knew it would be good because the Dark Knight movies were awesome but...man that guy is on another fucking level. Must be weird reading me prattle on about another writer...  
**


	5. Book of Bones: Chp4

**Book of Bones**

**Chapter 04: The Old Man **

"A giant wyrm skull? Yeah I've seen it! Me and my men used to make up old tales about it to see whose sounded the most epic...why isn't it still up there though? That's a bummer."

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Someone stole it a few nights back."

"Really? Wow...someone's got the balls huh?"

"Have you seen anyone suspiciously lingering around it?"

"Nah, sorry man."

It's been about three hours and nothing had turned up. Everyone knew of the Wyrm Skull but no one knew of when or where it disappeared to. Ziggy, my tobacco smoking bangaa companion sat across a lonely table with me. I cupped my palms together and thought hard. The original hunter was dead and gone. Other than that I have no other leads on it's disappearance.

"It be getting' late boss man. Zhould ve be retiring for now?" He asked as he gazed out the window at the midday.

I was a little hungry, my stomach was growling from hours of neglect. The sound of food was good, If I racked my brain with this job too much I might miss something. So to forget about the case for now in favor of food was the best idea. I threw my hands in my pockets adamantly like I always did to allow my cape to cover my chest and follow my feet and lower torso. This was a defensive yet highly intimidating stance I would take when taking to the streets of Rabanastre.

I liked to show often that I was the leader of my clan.

We both strode back to the Clan House, upon entering there was a group of my clan members. Men and women in black suits with their suit coasts messily thrown on their backs. They were surrounding a table and throwing gil and fists into the air cheering for two sides. "What's going on?" I asked speaking to myself in particular.

"Arm wrestling competition." Sneaking up beside us was completely off her ass drunk, was Boozehound. She slithered over to us both and hooked her arms around my and Ziggy's neck. "Yup, Yup, Yup...since we can't fight each other any...(hic)...more...we're we thought about...arm wrestling...(hic)" She fell back slamming down onto the floor falling asleep.

"Arm Wrestling?"

"Our clan is a rowdy one, vwe 'ave to find zome way of letting zhe steam out."

"Hmm that sounds fun...lemme try my hand."

I walked over to the table and took a seat, the winner was believe it or not a girl. She had narrow alabaster eyes with obsidian thick, curly hair. She had tanned skin like she'd been standing out in the sun all day and wore a sleeveless white shirt with a single tie hanging from her neck. I knew this girl well. "Hollow."

"Welcome to your death, Primo-san." She gave me an innocent smile.

I threw my elbow up onto the table and held up a palm. "Gimme your best shot, Hollow!" I replied.

We both locked hands and a random clan member put his palm over our shaking hands. "1...2...3...WRESTLE!" He shouted jumping back. With that I tensed my muscles and pushed forward releasing a fiery orange aura that made me look like my entire body caught fire. Hollow's aura also reacted with mine as a dark purple phantom that looked like it had dark bat wings.

I pushed against her and her palm began to move backwards but her face didn't show any signs of struggling, she was simply glaring at me with a grin on her mug. Just seconds before the back of her palm was about to touch the table, she let go of my hand in a split instant there was a gap between our palms. Then suddenly while my hand had gone limp, she thrust against my palm causing me to do a full twist backflip and crash into the floor.

The table broke, I was lying on the floor and Hollow's palm was pressing against mine into the floor. Dust was wafting in the air and as it passed the Clan had saw it. Hollow had defeated the Clan Master in an Arm Wrestling duel.

"Holy shit! Hollow just beat Primo?!"

"Noway! Hollow beat him?!"

"Ahahahaha...cheap trick." Ziggy said stepping forward between the confused clan noobs. "'ollow let go of Primo's 'and and while his relaxed she focused all of her energy into zpeed zo' quickly push Primo's hand to the floor before he could react. It's zhe cheapest arm-wrestling trick in zhe book."

Hollow's eyes widened. "Ugh...well..."

"No no Ziggy, it was her victory. She won despite the tactic." I said getting up off of the floor and dusting myself off. "That was a pretty sick duel...not bad Hollow."

She grinned deviously. "Thanks Primo. Maybe you're not such a sour ass after all."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you can still relax." I pointed upward.

With that Hollow looked up seeing a dark orb above her head. "It's a Gravity spell." I said halfway between my explanation it slammed her head first into the floor. "I was gonna use it against you sooner because I know any and everything you do is some kinda underhanded trick but this one was a little elaborate so I let it pass."

It wasn't until then, seeing Hollow's devious little face planted into the floor did I suddenly get the idea. Underhanded, underground? Underground network? "Old Dalan." I said suddenly then turned my back on the scene. Ziggy was right, if I took my mind off of the case maybe I would catch something.

Old Dalan, the old man who knew about everything within Dalmasca. He had secret underground networks through the entire country, not one stone is turned without him knowing about it. Of course he would surely know who stole the Wyrm Skull from the Sandsea bar. I took off immediately to Old Dalan's place, Ziggy was confused but he followed me anyway. We made our way to Lowtown, I still remembered where Old Dalan's keep was.

When I was younger I often came to him for advice or hints on Rare Game Hunts.

"You look more and more like your father everyday, young Fiera."

Old Dalan's place still smelled of nasty incense. "Old Dalan, I'm looking for..."

As ominous and mysterious as he was, he finished for me. "The Wyrm Skull that Tomaj received from a certain hunter correct m'boy? It was stolen by a very notorious thief...hohoho."

"Notorious thief? Who?" I narrowed my eyes. Despite me charging him for all of my services Tomaj was still a friend so it kind of pissed me off.

"They call him the Skull Thief. He wears a skull mask and he snags all sorts of rare and usual items...I have a contact in Rozzaria and Archadia whose had their businesses robbed by him. He is skilled in sword and lifting one of their valuables." The old man looked up at me.

"Any clues on how I can find em?"

"Hohoho...forgive me for saying twice. But I see your father in you...you may have your mother's blonde hair. But you look just like him, Enma. He would often perform other strange jobs aside from hunting...being a man of slaying beasts it is most unusual." The old man carried on but I simply shook it off.

"Do you know where the thief may be?" I asked again.

"I had another contact follow him into the Ozmone Plains. But he made him and escaped...he simply disappeared." Old Dalan explained.

"Zhere are but two places one can disappear to from the Ozmone Plains." Ziggy said stepping forward.

I rubbed my chin curiously. "Either the Henne Mines or the Golmore Jungle. But there are Viera tribes in Golmore...I doubt he would risk being spotted by going that way. So he must have gone through the Henne Mines."

"But also...zhe Henne mines are riddled vith' monzters and not zo mention zhe powerful Zodiark Esper that roams vwithin." Ziggy added.

"Dalan just said he was a really good swordsman, so it wouldn't be unworldly for him to cut down a few monsters with ease." I said.

"Vright'...tis your call, Boss man."

"Gear up, we're heading out to the Henne Mines." I said narrowing my eyes. "Let's head back to the clan and gather a search party."

**Author's Note: Gathering a search party for the Thief's Capture!? Who will Primo bring along and how will this journey to catch the thief pan out? Find out next update! **

**Clan Roster: **

**Hollow  
Clan Member: No.30  
"Hollow is a devious, cunning little girl who believes in using cheap tricks and her wits to get her by both in hunting and in every day life. She's named Hollow because she constantly claims to not have a heart which is why it's so easy to con people." **


End file.
